1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for treating liquid magnetically so as to reduce corrosion and prevent the formation of scales in liquid systems.
2. State of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to this field of invention discloses devices having single or multiple bar magnets which radiate magnetic lines of force into liquid in order to remove minerals in the liquid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,807 and 4,153,559 show structures utilizing a single bar magnet having plural longitudinally spaced poles therealong. The magnet is contained within a cylindrical housing which is concentrically positioned with respect to an outer cylindrical housing. Water is directed between the outer and inner cylindrical housings and the magnetic flux field extending from the magnets cuts the water thus acting to reduce scale build-up in the system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,464 and 3,669,274 show devices utilizing plural bar magnets contained within a cylindrical housing concentrically positioned with respect to an outer cylindrical housing. The bar magnets are positioned so that their adjacent poles are identical. Spacers are used to space the cylindrical inner housing with respect to the cylindrical outer housing. The spacers serve to cause fluid to flow between the housings in linear and helical flow patterns, respectively.
Unlike the prior art, applicant's invention discloses removable inner and outer cylindrical housings having removable end fittings attached thereto. Further, the ends of the inner housing are supported on cruciform members and baffles are positioned along the inner housing in opposed and offset relationship and extend through one half the inner diameter of the outer housing.
Representative of the prior art are those listed below:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ M. C. Rogers 1,148,990 Aug. 3, 1915 F. J. Cox 1,335,955 Apr. 6, 1920 K. Spluvak 2,690,842 Oct. 5, 1954 S. S. Mack 2,825,464 Mar. 4, 1958 G. M. Happ 3,669,274 June 13, 1972 C. H. Sanderson 3,951,807 Apr. 20, 1976 C. H. Sanderson 4,153,559 May 8, 1979 ______________________________________